


Cropped

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Attraction, Blush - Freeform, Body Confidence, Braless, Cohabitation, College, Comfort, Confidence, Emotional Intimacy, Established Relationship, F/F, Flustered, Heatwave, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Living Together, Love, No Bra, Oneshot, Post canon, She's Too Hot, Support, Tenderness, Togetherness, Underboob, and they were ROOMMATES, crop tops, hot damn, oh my god they were roommates, self love, self worth, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Heatwaves were never pleasant, especially when you'd become acclimatised to Russian weather again.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Cropped

**Author's Note:**

> I loved getting to write this particular piece. Writing NozoEli always makes me so happy, and I was totally not projecting my hate of a sweltering summer onto this oneshot. Either way, it was a lot of fun! I hope you guys enjoy reading my 27th of 52 oneshots!

Summer was always relentless, whether it was in the form of an endless haze of humidity, torrential rainfall or the searing stare of the sun. This year, their first away from home and living together in Nozomi’s flat, the girls were being faced by the horrific onslaught of the summer sun. The heatwave was slow-moving and seemed to take pride in watching the people below sweat.

With each stream of light ricocheting across the bright reflective windows of skyscrapers, city living was like existing within the crevices of volcanic rock. It was just a matter of time that you’d eventually burn up. It would happen sooner or later.

Eli for one was certainly struggling with the warmth, even her thinnest shirts were proving fruitless against the painful summer heat. To the point that she had put together a blow up children’s pool in the living room, filled it with cold water from the tap and ice cubes, and sat in it like it was a rubber ring, clad in a bikini and all. Russia’s summers were never this oppressive, and her spending most of the year studying dance in St Petersburg meant that when Eli did get to go home to Tokyo and Nozomi, the climate was always rough.

The violet haired girl had laughed at her best friend’s plight, clutching her stomach as she observed the blonde shovel another pile of ice cubes from the water cooler beside her, and into the pool. Her girlfriend craned her neck backward, “I didn’t think your neighbours would appreciate my attempts to keep cool, Nozomi.”

“I wholeheartedly agree. Especially since it’s not even noon yet, Elicchi.”

The blonde girl rolled her bright blue eyes, raking a hand through her hair, “I don’t know what to do. I’m already so warm…”

She faced her girlfriend and blood rushed to her cheeks, Nozomi too seemed to be dressing for the oppressive sunshine, but instead of being as daring as her overheated girlfriend, Nozomi had opted into wearing clothes at a very least. However, from where Eli was sat, head craned upward, she had a very clear view of her girlfriend’s braless chest.

Nozomi had confided in Eli that she wasn’t particularly excited for the summer, her bras leaving sores on the underside of her chest thanks to the sweat, and so Eli had insisted that it didn’t matter whether she wore one in her company or not. After all, they were sharing a living space, and a bed, until Eli would go back to Russia to continue her studies. She would be heading into her second year of dance school because of their bizarre academic timetables. Starting a new academic year in Autumn? Both girls still found it ridiculous but then again, it meant Eli would be around for longer.

Eli couldn’t hide her dazed expression as Nozomi leaned over, tilting her head from side to side, hands on her hips. She pursed her lips, “You okay down there?”

Eli didn’t reply for a moment, instead she gawked at her girlfriend. Nozomi grinned and plunged the spade Eli had been using into the vat of ice and poured several more onto her girlfriend’s skin.

“Calm yourself, Elicchi. Sheesh. You had better not have used all of the ice cubes for your bath, you lecherous girl.”

Eli laughed, “I replenished the ice trays, the entire freezer is filled with them. We’ve got plenty.”

“Good!” Nozomi grinned, striding into the kitchen. Eli wanted to follow her, watch her as she pottered about, putting the pots and pans and other dishes from the previous evening away and watch her prepare the drinks that she would make for breakfast. Watch denim and cotton ride up bare skin and drink in every inch of her usually covered girlfriend. It had been a while since they’d worn the skimpy school idol costumes, and there was something so reserved and tasteful about the places Kotori left exposed when she would design everyone’s outfits. This wasn’t the same. There was nothing careless in Kotori’s stitching, everything was sewn to maintain modesty, reinforced elastic which chaffed ridiculously was one of her best weapons against those who tried to upskirt them. No fabric was going anywhere.

This, this was carefree, this was easy, mellow, relaxed. This was older, they were older and it was good.

There were many things that ailed the girls when they’d left High School, distance was the most prevalent. But this, the tender and intimate moments of watching your girlfriend raise her arms over her head to reach the jar of honey in the cabinet and expose more of herself as she moved than she’d realise, cheeks burning until she’d realise the only one at home with her was her girlfriend. It wasn’t a lecherous old man, or even her parents, it was someone already privy to every curve and crevice of her body, dimples, cellulite, stray hair she could never quite reach.

The intimacy of those moments made everything else worth it. And so, Eli rose from the ice pool she had formed in the living room, reaching for one of many towels she had laid out.

With the towel around her middle, bikini top still on show as she padded with damp feet into the kitchen, Eli smiled. Nozomi was removing the heads from strawberries. Beside her were small mason jars filled with fresh fruits, raspberries, blueberries, blackcurrants. She had poured apple and blackcurrant juice into the blender, along with maybe 100ml of milk, and cranberry juice. Then some cherry juice. Nozomi hummed to herself, her long violet hair swishing behind her as she swayed to the tune in her head. It sounded like one of their songs, Muse’s. But Eli wasn’t sure which one it was. That hurt her more than she wished to admit.

“Would you like your berry crush with or without protein powder Elicchi?”

“With, please, Nozomi. I put it in the medi-”

“The medicine cabinet with the other vitimins and health booster stuff, right?” Nozomi said, flashing her girlfriend a smile.

Eli nodded, noticing the brief flicker of her girlfriend’s glistening emerald eyes, and how they lingered on the strappy halter of her orange, purple and pink striped bikini. All it would take was a quick fumble of the finger and the whole thing would fall down. Not that she wasn’t that exposed already, her toned abdominal muscles were on full display from above the towel. The strong muscles of her torso defined with a strength so dainty. It was the fine line that ballerina’s spun along on pointe. Despite how much muscle Eli had gained; her skin was still soft beneath Nozomi’s sticky juice covered fingers. She pulled Eli close and the girls shared a kiss, which quickly melted into two, then three and four.

They were only brought to their senses when Eli accidentally stood on a raspberry, sending reddish juices splattering across the kitchen.

The girls laughed.

“I’ll get the mop,” Eli said, bending over, her towel loosening as she bent down to pull on the latch of the airing cupboard.

Their eyes didn’t leave one another as Nozomi reached up into one of the overhead cabinets and produced the floor scrub. The girls’ heads swayed from side to side as they eventually took hold of what they needed and got to cleaning.

Once they were done, however, they juiced their fruits and left the two berry based drinks in the fridge while they headed back to their shared bedroom, ice melting in cups and kiddie pools alike.

All thoughts of cooling off had been cast aside as the girls shut the door behind them and catapulted onto the lilac sheets of the hostess’ bed, eyes, hands and lips barely leaving each other.


End file.
